


Train

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: SHIELD agents - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Train

Clint hates training new recruits.  
They always fawn over him.  
But he trains them so they can survive.  
So they can cope with everything in the field.  
he is hard on them.  
But in the end, they are grateful.  
Clint has a knack for spotting talent.  
When he does, he takes the person under his wing.  
The rookies he has trained are collectively called Hawkeye's flock.  
He is proud of them.


End file.
